


...idk, just some fluffy-stuff

by KymberNycee



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Like the fluffyest fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KymberNycee/pseuds/KymberNycee
Summary: Literally just fluff.





	...idk, just some fluffy-stuff

"The names Pool. Deadpool."

[Naw, that's too cheesy]

{Ya, you need to be smooth. Classy}

"Ok, ok. So more like: What's cookin' good lookin?"

{PERFECT!!!}

[Meh, it's ok. Could use some work]

"Oh, stuff it White, that was awesome."

"Mm, Wade? What are you doing?"

"Oh! Um... Nothing Vanessa! Definitely not practicing introducing myself, so I can be ready when I meet other hero's. Nope. Definitely not. Hehe."

{......}

[.......]

{Smooth.}

"Shut up."

"... Well, whatever Wade. Just get you butt back in here. I wanna get some sleep."

"Yes, sir, Ma'am, sir!"

"Hehe, comere you dork."

 

{And they all lived happily ever after.}

[Ya, at least until the sequel.]

{Gasp! Spoiler alert!}


End file.
